


在辉|没关系是纪念日

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: *PWP一发完，穿裙子
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon
Kudos: 1





	在辉|没关系是纪念日

**Author's Note:**

> *在辉  
> 

有时候李在允会思考，日本的空气是不是真的是甜的，不然为什么自己会说出这种话。

也不是故意的，因为好像自己也是无意识的说出这样的话的。但是或许这样才是自己内心真实的想法也说不定，所以他又有些摸不着头脑。但是说起来总是有点后悔，因为金辉映好像有点生气了。

他就不应该答应金辉映要来陪他帮妹妹买裙子，总之现在网购这么发达，在网上看好了自己买也是可以的吧。但是看着他蹦蹦跳跳的走进店里也觉得没什么，看着他认真的嘀咕着妹妹会喜欢哪条也没什么，听他问自己这条是不是很可爱也没什么……

好吧，这里好像出了点问题。

很可爱，是真的很可爱，但是他心里想的不是妹妹穿会不会很可爱，辉映穿的话是真的会很可爱的吧。

金辉映真的要讨厌他了，李在允又忍不住去想。这本来应该是一件很正常的事情，他是说，妹妹又和他没有什么亲密的关系，他的男朋友才是。

其实想想确实是没什么关系的，但是他说出来了，这就很不好。

“你穿么？那应该很可爱的。”

现在想起来还是觉得有些荒谬，还好他们在日本，身边的人都听不懂他们在说什么。但是他还是看到金辉映的脸在一瞬间变红了。

“泳均啊……”他回过神来想解释些什么，着急去拉他的手，但是被金辉映轻轻地躲掉了。他只是轻轻地打了一下他的手，好像不是很想听他解释，兀自绕开了李在允走到了另一边。

李在允其实也不知道自己要解释什么。是告诉他刚才一直在脑海里转着的念头还是别的什么，总之每一样金辉映听起来好像都要生气。

过了一会儿又回到他面前，脸上的温度已经消散，只有耳尖还留有残存的证据。

“哥觉得粉色的好看还是蓝色的好看？”

“妹妹么？”

金辉映有些无语的瞪了他一眼，好像在警告他自己真的会生气。但是李在允的目光没有办法从他耳尖移开，他怎么觉得那里越来越红了，是他的错觉么？

他忍不住捏了捏他的耳垂，金辉映两只手都拿着东西，跺了跺脚就跑走了。大概是离开之前想要控诉一下他恶劣的行为，但是又说不出什么，只好回头留下一个嗔怪的眼神。

“唉……”李在允叹了口气，一时半会儿也想不明白自己为什么要说这种话。

是不是因为太久没做了？他心里突然冒出这样的想法，忙了好一段时间，好不容易才有两天假期。其实也没有什么特别的想法，好像辉映也时常会误会什么，一本正经的跟他约法三章。

“不行，不行。”金辉映很认真的在他面前说，“回归期不行，巡演的时候也不行，工作的时候就更不行了！”

其实他只是想抱抱他而已。

其实只是冬天他为了耍帅不肯穿衣服的时候恨不得把他从头到脚裹进羽绒服里。

其实只是忍不住想亲亲他。

“哥知道那个吧，小动物表达爱意的方法？”

“什么？”

“什么啊？哥居然不知道！”被他抓住一点把柄就忍不住要嘲笑他，“小动物呀，总是摸摸抱抱亲亲，有时候还要揉成一团互相舔舔毛。”

“对啊。”他有些稀里糊涂的回答道，“小动物不就是会这样？”

“嗯，嗯。”金辉映忍不住笑，整个人都倒在他怀里，“所以哥是小狗狗。”

“那你是什么，小猫么？”李在允不懂这有什么好笑的。

“不是啊。”金辉映躺在他腿上，李在允伸手挠了挠他的下巴，就像对待小猫一样，金辉映也没有反抗。

“我是人啊。”他说的很理所当然的样子，“人和动物的区别就是，人是会说话的，是有语言的。”

他的声音突然又低下来，但是因为害羞所以别过脸去，“很喜欢哥的，你都知道的吧。”

李在允又要因为他偶尔太直球而接不住话。

吃饭的时候也很奇怪，金辉映绝对是和他生气了。

平时也不是这样的性格的，他喂一口吃的都要和他争论起来，今天就很乖，何况他一开始也没有什么别的想法。

他只不过是看金辉映总是在发呆，面前的拉面都要凉了。

金辉映举着筷子就是不吃，李在允在想他盯着面前的碗看能不能多看出来一碗。

他夹了块鸡块送到金辉映嘴边，也乖乖的就咽下去了。李在允觉得有点可爱，隔着位子揉了揉他的脑袋，今天头发也没有怎么打理，软软的贴上来绕着他手指转。

“怎么总是在发呆。”

金辉映看了他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔的说到，“没有啦。”他咀嚼了好一会儿才把嘴里的食物咽下去，“我想吃那个。”金辉映的目光落在他碗里，“哥……”

总是这样无意识的撒娇。

李在允以为他只是想尝几口，把碗往他面前推了推。

“这个不好吃。”金辉映戳戳自己的碗，还是有点心虚的，声音也小了点，“和哥换可以么？”

李在允有些难以置信，虽然他还是把碗推了过去。

“不想吃就换给哥啊。”

“因为是哥嘛，又不是别人。” 金辉映很满足的笑了起来。

李在允看了一会儿他面前的那碗没有动的拉面，若有所思的又夹了一口鸡块放在金辉映嘴边。金辉映小口小口的咬了，也没有说什么。

真是奇怪，平时肯定又要说，“哥就放那边啦我自己又不是没有手。”或者，“我又不是小孩子了不要这样。”

不是啊，就算再怎么长大，在他看来也像小孩子一样。

是他的宝贝。

虽然他没有和金辉映这样讲过。

那既然金辉映说他是小狗狗，那就是吧。

本来以为金辉映会想要在外面逛好一会儿的，结果吃完饭出来之后就催着他回酒店了。

“就回去了么？现在还很早。”

“因为觉得有点冷了。”金辉映有些心不在焉，“就早点回去吧。”

李在允手上还拎着他们之前买的东西，另一只手去拉金辉映的手，又被他躲开了。

金辉映往羽绒服里缩了缩，往前跑了两步，走到他前面去了。

果然还是在生气吧，其实他只是想试试他的手冷不冷。李在允看了一眼手上的东西又叹了口气，辉映最后买了深蓝色的么？他从包装外面看不太清楚，金辉映又在前面小声的催他。

怎么又想到这件事了。

李在允快要纠结死了，因为就这件事道歉好像真的很奇怪。

说不定金辉映都忘了，他还要提起来，到时候惹得他真的要生气。

金辉映回来之后就说要洗澡，抱着衣服闪进浴室了。他在阳台上吹了会儿风，一回头也没看见有人在了。

“泳均啊…”他敲了敲浴室的门，“我去楼下健身房运动一会儿。”

他好像听见浴室里有什么摔在地上的声音，心头一紧本来想进去，最后却还是握紧了门把手又喊了两声。

过了一会儿，李在允觉得过了好久，久到他都忍不住想进去看看金辉映是不是真的摔了一跤还是什么的，里面才传来回应声。

“哦…”声音听得不是很真切，但是他松了口气，“那哥早点回来吧…”

李在允松开握的着门把手快速闪出了屋子。

酒店的健身房里没什么人，李在允心不在焉的运动了一会儿。他心想是不是真的太久没做了，今天才说了这么多奇怪的话。又觉得最近也没有很闲，不该平白的精力无处发泄。

他一会儿觉得金辉映肯定是生气了，一会儿又想到他让自己早点回去。李在允从垫子上跳起来，有些烦躁的抓了抓脑袋，摸不清金辉映什么心情。

其实也没有什么运动的心情，干脆在健身房洗了澡再回去，一会儿往床上一躺就睡觉好了，他这样想着回了房间。刚进门的时候还以为房间里没有人。本来日本的酒店就不是很大，眼睛扫了一圈就看不见人了。李在允觉得有些奇怪，只有卫生间的灯开关着。

“辉映，”他有些心浮气躁的敲了门，虽然他心不在焉的也没有出去很久，但是金辉映是不是在浴室里呆了太久了。是泡澡了么，还是真的有什么事情，李在允问他，“你在不在里面？”

也没有人回答他，听上去真的像是没有人的样子。他有些犹豫的把手搭在浴室的门把手上，却抵不过心里担心，还是扭开了门。

门也没有锁，稍微扭一下就可以推开了。他推开门的一瞬间听到金辉映喊他，好歹安下心来隔着门缝跟他说，“还没洗好么？小心被热气蒸晕了，快点出来。”

“哥…”金辉映的声音很小，仔细听还有点抖，带着点鼻音，“你帮我一下。”

“怎么了？”李在允不知道他在里面干什么，“那我进来了。”

里面的人小声的嗯了一声。

像是推开一扇太过沉重的门，李在允虽然莫名其妙的在外面给自己做了点心理建设，看到他的时候还是下意识的往后退了一步。浴室里的热气裹挟着湿润的水汽扑在他面前，差点就让他模糊了视线。

他现在终于知道金辉映最后买的是哪条裙子了，他刚才隔着袋子一瞥而见的深蓝色的格子衬在他身上显得皮肤更白了。金辉映朝他靠近了一点，李在允又下意识的往后退了一步。

站在他面前的人瞬间就有些委屈又有点胆怯，踌躇着问他，“不好看么？”

好看，是太好看了，好看到他想多看一会儿才退了一步。他连自己有没有说这句话都不记得了，金辉映蹦了两下撞进他怀里，他不得不靠在浴室的瓷砖上，冰凉的温度贴着他的衣服才让他回过神来。他低下头就能看到金辉映的侧脸泛着热气，连鼻尖都因为害羞变成了粉红色。

两条腿又直又细，他一只手就能握住，就连膝盖都泛着粉色，怎么看都像是才毕业的高中生。他又想到辉映其实离高中毕业的年纪也没有过很久，心里有陡然升起一股不可名状的罪恶感。李在允不禁想，要是最近的造型是长发就好了。又想到他那个时候真的是高中生的年纪，不觉有些恍惚。

“可爱。”他终于可以回答早上那个问题了，忍不住要低下头亲他，却被金辉映轻巧的躲开了，但就算只是蹭过了他的耳畔也感受到怀里的人轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“哥哥帮帮我吧。” 金辉映扭着身子把自己往李在允怀里送，在他耳边轻声说，“我不会扣这个扣子。”

李在允这才注意到衬衫下摆露出来的一片润似软玉的春色，他顺着金辉映把手伸了出去，却没有管裙子上的那个繁杂的扣子，只是顺着衬衫往腰上摸去。

“妹妹的裙子？”李在允低下头来咬他的嘴唇，不过比平时多用了点力，金辉映就不满的嘟起嘴，“才不是呢……”他踮起脚尖凑在李在允耳边，“是哥哥想看我才买的……”说完有些狡黠的吐了吐舌头，抬起膝盖轻轻碰了碰他腿间。

李在允盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，金辉映和他对视了一会儿就败下阵来，干脆埋在他胸口耍赖，“你喜不……啊！”他还没来得及说完李在允就突然搂着腰把他整个人抱起来，“是哥哥想看，还是你自己想穿给哥哥看？”

到底还是害羞，金辉映连眼角都红了，湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，“你喜不喜欢嘛……”

“喜欢，太喜欢了。”李在允亲他，手顺着腰线往上摸，“宝宝太漂亮了。”

李在允不经常这样叫他，即使是在床上也不经常，金辉映听了又觉得耳朵发热，小声的说，“不要这样叫…”

“那叫什么？宝贝，还是妹妹？”

金辉映本来还想说什么，李在允就这么恰好的在他乳尖用因为抓着器械磨起了一层薄薄的茧的指尖揉弄，明明也没有用力，但是酥麻的痒意就好似漾起的涟漪一圈一圈在他身体里扩散，从心脏到指尖。他忍不住回避，却被夹在墙壁和他的胸口之间无法动弹。金辉映腰早就软了，何况李在允环着他腰的手还在轻轻地抚弄着。

“衬衫是不是买的有点大了？”李在允让他靠在洗手池边上，“这样去学校可是要扣纪律分的。”

金辉映整个人都在往下滑。大理石的台面有些凉，他哆嗦了一下，只是朝李在允吐了吐舌头。

“又想什么坏心思呢。”李在允捉住四处调皮的小舌头轻轻地啃咬，金辉映哼哼唧唧的在他耳边，半晌才吐出一句话来。

“因为是哥哥的衬衫。”

李在允呼吸一滞，金辉映似乎很享受他被自己影响的感觉，眼角眉梢都带着些满足的得意，他坐在洗手台上用双腿蹭他的腰，李在允掐着金辉映的腿窝把他的腿掰开，俯下身去舔咬已经可怜兮兮的挺起的乳粒。金辉映仰头喘了几声，那里还没有被这么认真的对待过，每次都是他扭扭捏捏的说着不行就被轻易的放过，但是今天可能是太过分了，无论是挺起的腰还是妄图回避的弓起背都没有被温柔的对待，胸口的衬衫洇湿了一大片，金辉映在这种陌生的快感中被李在允弄得晕头晕脑，砸在他身上的拳头都被仔细的握住背在身后。他只好缩成一团，呜呜咽咽的说着不行，落了两滴眼泪才被放过，看上去也可怜兮兮。

“欺负人嘛…”分明是害羞了还要嘴硬，别过脸去不肯和他目光接触。李在允难得没有哄他，俯下身去啃咬他大腿内侧的嫩肉。金辉映被他突如其来的刺激吓得忘了挣扎，再反应过来已经被他牢牢按住没有什么反抗的余地，眼泪不受控制的从眼角落下来。

金辉映莫名其妙的觉得委屈，平时这时候都会有人来温柔的吻他的，但他又因为这样莫名的心绪责怪起自己来，簌簌的落下更多的眼泪。大概是察觉到他的不开心，金辉映再回过神来又落入了温暖而又宽阔的怀抱里。

“这么贪心可不行。”李在允抬起头去亲他，金辉映又忍不住缠着他的嘴唇轻轻地咬。

“脱掉嘛…”大概是还穿着裙子不太习惯，金辉映难耐地扭了扭，被李在允打了一下屁股，“脱掉干嘛。”他说，“连内裤都不穿，是不是就在这儿等着我呢。”李在允揉了揉两团饱满紧俏的肉，留下几道色情的指痕就往他身后探去，却被金辉映轻轻拦下了。

“不等你等谁啊…”金辉映低着头没有看他，声音都有些颤抖，“你，你直接进来…”

“你乖一点，”李在允按着他的手，金辉映本来就没使什么劲，好像也不准备拦着他，“不然一会儿疼了弄伤自己了我也会心疼的。”

话还没说完李在允就愣住了，金辉映已经快要把头埋在他胸口誓死不要抬起来了，又因为他面前的人狠狠地在他敏感的那处按了几下不得不仰着脖子低低地哼了几声，自然也没有看到李在允有些阴沉的表情，他抽出手指又狠狠地打了两下他的屁股，“刚才我出去的时候自己在干什么？”

金辉映咬着嘴唇不说话，连耳尖都泛着粉色，李在允揉他的乳尖又把人往怀里按，金辉映根本无处可逃，只能趴在他肩头发出几声没有意义的呜咽。

“是在这儿自己玩，所以没时间回答我呢，”李在允在他下巴上挠了挠，像对待小猫一样，“还是在这儿等着挨操呢？”

金辉映被胸口的快感逼得全身上下都软了，李在允的手指还在他下巴上轻轻地蹭，像是在等待他的回答。他脑袋里晕乎乎的，只想让李在允快点进来。他有些难耐的曲起腿，裙摆翻起来露出柔软的大腿，又被李在允按住了。

“妹妹在外面可不能穿这么短的裙子。”太短了，金辉映腿长，长得又高，普通尺寸的裙子只能堪堪盖住他的大腿根，他看一眼都要眼红。李在允的声音像清风拂过他的耳畔，“知道了么？”

“呜…不是妹妹……”金辉映听了又要脸红，但是欲望要比他先开口，“你快点进来嘛。”

李在允还是一副不为所动的样子，金辉映用鼻尖在他脖颈之间蹭了蹭，有些恨恨的在他脖子上咬了一口，凑在他耳边用只有他们两个人能听见的声音喊他，“在允欧巴…”

声音像是融在蜜里快要化了，金辉映还来不及害羞，李在允就不打一声招呼地顶进来，金辉映忍不住在他背后抓了一下，没掌握好力道留下一道浅浅的痕迹。李在允被他猝不及防的抓了一下，吸了口气，又打了一下他的屁股，“小野猫。”

“呜…”金辉映哼了一声，真的像小猫一样去舔他挠出来伤口。李在允揉揉他的脑袋安抚他，金辉映又凑过来和他接吻。

“你亲亲我，”金辉映小声的声讨他，“你今天都没有亲我。”

李在允干脆不说话了，咬着他的嘴唇阻止他睁着眼睛说瞎话，直到小猫喘不过气用拳头锤他才放开。亲够了又觉得不满意，嘟嘟囔囔的说，“太硬了…不舒服。”

说完又觉得自己好像没表达清楚，脸蹭的一下就红了，磕磕巴巴的也没解释出来什么，反倒是被逐渐攀上脊柱的快感弄得只能吐出断断续续的话来。

李在允摸了一把他的脸也不逗他了，俯下身问他，“哪里不舒服？”

“嗯，腰酸…”

“那怎么办呢？”李在允掐着他的腿窝不动了。

金辉映咬着嘴唇不好意思说想去床上，还没等他想清楚，李在允又掐着他的腿窝把他整个人抱了起来。金辉映突然被他顶到了难以想象的深处，仰起头想要尖叫却发不出什么声音，又落下几滴眼泪来。他迷迷糊糊的感觉自己像是被欲望淹没的一叶小舟，“不行……”他吐出这句话，只得紧紧搂着面前唯一的浮木缩成一团，连脚趾都蜷缩着。烟花在他脑海里噼里啪啦的窜，连带着他也跟着抖得厉害。

直到烟花的声音飘得远了金辉映才回过神，李在允只是搂着他低低地笑，震的他心口麻麻的。金辉映反映了一会儿有些不好意思的低下头，感觉自己浑身都冒着热气。

李在允也没有说什么，只是揉了揉他的头发，轻轻吻了吻他的额头，“累了吧，我去一下浴室。”还没等他站起来，金辉映就勾着他的手指，湿漉漉的眼睛直勾勾的看着他。

裙摆在动作之间被蹭的翻起来，却又恰好遮住令人肖想的地方，衬衫的扣子开了三颗，隐隐约约能看见雪白的胸口，腿上还有他抓过留下的红痕。金辉映看起来就是被欺负狠了的样子，眼角眉梢的水光也让人流连，更让他觉得自己还没得到释放的欲望又更硬了一点。

趁他走神的时候金辉映把他拉了下来，李在允没支住力道往床上倒，金辉映支起身子跨坐在他腿上。

“我，我帮哥哥嘛…”他说话之前先把自己埋在了李在允怀里，试图欺骗自己看不见便没什么可以害羞的。平日里都是躺平了任由李在允搓揉捏扁，舒服了还要哼唧两句和他咬耳朵控诉他太凶太坏，真的让他鼓起勇气主动起来反而不知道要做什么了。金辉映僵着身体，李在允看着他窘迫的样子忍不住要笑，招了招手把他拉起来在贝齿之间留下难以忽略的痒意，但是这样的酸麻很快就被身下的快感取代了，李在允的手附上来的时候金辉映忍不住叫出了声，记忆又逐渐回笼，想起刚才在浴室里的事情又让他塌了腰。

射过一次的性器本来就比平时要敏感一些，金辉映攥着自己的裙摆，另一只手颤巍巍的往两个人触碰在一起的性器伸过去。平日里就算是互相帮忙打出来也多半是他缠在李在允身上乖巧的讨吻，攥着他的衣角就觉得又安稳又舒适。第一次一起做这种事，就算是他们刚才才进行过更亲密的接触也让他耳根发热，根本抬不起头来。李在允摸了摸他的耳垂，金辉映窝在他怀里颤抖了一下，被他引着握住两人的性器拢在手里撸动。金辉映的腿从裙摆下面伸出来随意的搭在他身上，又因为有些明显的快感忍不住在他身上轻轻地蹭。

李在允被他蹭的心里满是火气，想着一会儿要好好惩罚一下不乖的小猫，快要到的时候金辉映却又凑上来乖巧的讨吻，手上也主动起来。他又要因为这样而心软，金辉映像是知道他在想什么，手上更加重了点力道。他看李在允好像没有要射的意思，又凑上来用腿根蹭了蹭他性器的顶端。李在允看他一副无师自通的得意模样，恨恨地在他腿间又顶了两下，射在金辉映手心里。

金辉映窝在他胸口喘气，裙摆上也蹭上了一些白色的液体，他低头看了一眼又要脸红。李在允给他把手擦干净，感觉枕在他臂弯的人软绵绵的没什么精神，低下头吻了吻他的嘴角，“怎么今天想起来弄这些。”

金辉映这时候最喜欢凑上来跟他咬耳朵，但是今天实在是太累了，所以他只是在他胸口闷闷的说到，“哥不喜欢么。”

李在允抓着他的手，“没有不喜欢，但是让泳均很辛苦。”

“没关系的，”金辉映伸了个懒腰，“因为今天是纪念日。”

“什么纪念日？”

“嗯……”他想了一会儿，“今天是我们在一起第322天的纪念日！”

李在允知道他又开始跑火车了，但还是顺着他的话说了下去，“322天也要纪念么？”

“啊，”金辉映自己也觉得有些好笑，想了一会儿才说，“我说要就要嘛。”

“嗯，那就要吧。”

“因为和哥在一起的话，”他停顿了一会儿，然后缓缓地笑了，大概觉得这件事有些俗套又不是很酷，快速而又小声的说，“每一天都值得纪念。”

“这就是人和小动物的区别么？”李在允拍拍他，得到了一个很轻很轻的回答。

“嗯。”

那么我也会这样说的。

偶尔不要急着长大也没关系。

我的宝贝，可以永远做我的小朋友。

总之和你在一起的每一天，都是值得纪念的日子。

完


End file.
